That Should Be Me
by Kimmie0329
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are now a couple, but could Hikaru get crushed because of another guy?
1. A New Story

Hikaru and Haruhi walked into Music Room 3. They were just now a couple. They were going to announce it to the "family". Hikaru opened the door for Haruhi and saw Tamaki and Kyouya arguing.

"Apparently daddy is angry at mommy...", Hikaru laughed.

"Kyouya, we can't we go to Okanowa again?"

Tamaki looked up to see the couple. The rest of them walked in.

"Haruhi can I tell them now?"

"Tell us what Hika-chan?", Honey said holding Usa-Chan.

She smiled and nodded. "Haruhi and I are a couple."

Tamaki turned completely white and fell backwards. He saw his life with Haruhi flash before his eyes and the a happy picture of him and her, with thier kids tear apart. He has tears in his eyes but then relized everyone was watching and turned them into tears of joy. "Oh, how rude of me. Hikaru and little father to Son-in-law talk. NOW!"

Kyouya looked at them with entertaining eyes. He smiled. "Well, isn't this nice." He walked off.

Kaoru looked. He smiled. He knew it would happen eventually. Sooner or later Tamaki would fall apart and Hikaru would confess his love. He hugged Haruhi and Hikaru. "I'm really happy." He gave his brother and little wink.

Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him behind a screen door. Haruhi sat on the couch. Kaoru sat next to her with Mori and Honey on the other side in the chairs.

Hikaru sat in the floor. "Boss are you ok?"

"Yeah..I just wanted to say something. I'm happy. I really am. "

"Thanks, dad." Hikaru laughed.

Tamaki's eyes glowed a bit. Hikaru left him in his corner.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked back. "I know your really hurting Tamaki. Aren't you?"

Tamaki just looked blankly. _"How'd he know that?", he thought._

Hikaru walked away finally, leaving Tamaki to puddle in his thoughts.

That afternoon Haruhi was leaving the school grounds.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru ran to catch up with her.

"Since I've been to your house. I want you to come to mine."

Her eyes turned pale. She was kind of scared to go to the twins house, but she didn't want to disapoint him after all.

"Ok, then."

She just smiled, and blushed. He kissed her cheek. "Your so cute."

(LOL short chapter I know. I'll update another chapter when i have time. I'm in the process of moving right now so..)


	2. Clumsy

Hikaru walked with Kaoru and Haruhi and waited for their limo and got in, and smiled at Hikaru. He blushed and looked at Kaoru. He just laid back. _"Maybe Tamaki will realize that all he'll ever be is a father to Haruhi.. Who knows?"_

The limo pulled up to a huge mansion. Haruhi smiled. "Wow."

Hikaru escorted her out and started to show her around. Their game room was huge and so was their garden. Next was their bedroom.

Hikaru's room was right across from Kaoru's room. Hikaru's was blue and Kaoru's was red. He sat on his bed. "So what do you think?"

She blink and looked at him. "It's amazing,Hikaru." She smiled.

He loved that smile of hers. It made his heart beat the song of a thousand drums. He blushed a very deep red.

"Thanks...So wanna sit down?" He looked up at her to see that she was standing. He made room for her on his bed and laid back.

She sat down carefully. Hikaru looked away and blushed deep red. "Something wrong, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked very nervous as well.

"No...why?"

"You seem nervous."

"If I was nervous would I do this." He kissed her for the very first time. She fell over and her shirt falling over her head. She got up quickly and left her books there and ran out running home.

When Haruhi got home she was sweating and she sat down on the floor. She made herself some tea and relaxed. Her father walked in. "Haruhi are you alright? You ask as if you were hit by a buss...or you were kissed..."

Haruhi's eyes opened wide. "How'd you know?"

"Well your my little girl...I've always known what happens to you." Her father said hugging her. "NOW IF IT WAS TAMAKI SOUH I'LL KILL HIM!"

Haruhi just laughed, "Calm down dad, It was Hikaru Hittachiian."

Her father blinked, "Oh...I'LL STILL KILL HIM!"

Haruhi just laughed again and went to sleep.

That morning Haruhi got up early and ran to school to see if she could get her homework done their. When she got their Hikaru was already there waiting on her.

"Hikaru..."

"Hey, Haruhi..."

"I was wondering did I leave my bag at your house?"

"Yes...oh I have a surprise for you...look in the folder..."

She pulled out a folder with beautiful aragment of colors. She opened it. It was all her homework done.

"Its my homework...and its correct..." She smiled.

"It took me all night...with the help of Kaoru..." He smiled and leaned back.

She sat down. "Thank you, Hikaru.I mean it." She smiled and hugged him.

He smiled after being a little surprised and hugged him.

Tamaki walked into the classroom. He looked at them and looked down and walked away. He had tears running down his cheeks softly. He swore that he would have Haruhi one day..what ever the cost.

**_(END OF CHAPTER ! I know its been a while but I'm writing again!I finally got moved in and my laptop charger breaks DX OH WELL I"LL STILL UPLOAD CHAPTERS!)_**


	3. A Father Daughter Moment

**_(Sorry about all the grammar errors. I have been tired lately but I'm ready to go!and BTW I'm only 13.I suck at English but I'm getting better every year!OH and yes Haruhi did fall over the bed in the last chapter. I'll re post that chapter at the end of the story and thanks for helping me see the mistakes! I really appreciate it! :D)_**

Haruhi looked up from the hug. "Did you hear something?" She asked looking around the room.

Hikaru shrugged. "Probably a teacher or a lost student."

Haruhi smiled and sat down beside him when their class came in.

~Host Club Time~

Haruhi smiled at Hikaru from across the room.

Hikaru saw the girls were staring. "Kaoru,..." Hikaru put his hand on his little brothers. Kaoru knew this was for the girls. "Hikaru..."

"You know you are the best twin a brother could have?"

Kaoru put out a fake blush. "Your just saying that,tell me the truth. You wish you were an only child."

Hikaru held him close and started to produce fake tears. "Never in a million years, would I wish that Kaoru. I love you."

The girls screamed in the precious sight of this Taboo relationship.

Haruhi looked away smiling and laughed under her breath.

She looked over at Tamaki who seemed more relaxed than yesterday. He was impressing his clients as usual. Kyoya was doing the same. As for Mori and Hunny.

Haruhi finally though. "Kyoya...can we go on another field trip?"

Kyoya looked, "To where?"

"Okinawa."

Tamaki looked up. "Finally someone agrees!"

Kyoya looked in his book. "We can go. Just us or the girls."

Hikaru spoke up, "Just us."

Kyoya wrote in his big black notebook. "Okay then. Since tomorrow is our vacation holiday, we can."

~Later that afternoon~

Haruhi looked at her clothes. She packed some very feminine outfits and some makeup her father bought her recently with some hair extensions. She saw her father behind her.

"Here...they were your mothers..." He handed her some sparkling hair pens with lotus flower print on them.

"Their beautiful." Haruhi was astonished.

"She loved them very much and I bought them right before you were born. I gave them to her on our last night alone." Ruoji smiled reminiscing in memories of his deceased wife and uhborn Haruhi.

Haruhi hugged her father tightly, and smiled. "Thanks, dad." Her father saw Haruhi's smile. She smiled just like her mother. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too,dad."

~The Next Morning~

Haruhi woke up and brushed her teeth, after she ate a small breakfast. She asked her father to help her pick out an outfit. She was looking very beautiful. Her father also helped her with her make up. She was looking like her mother more than ever. Haruhi picked up her bags and smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru's limo pulled up. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out and walked up to Haruhi and Ruoji.

"Hello sir." They both said in sync.

"Hello boys." He glared at Hikaru. An evil smiled crept onto his face and his eyes had fire in them.

Ruoji walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru. "You better take care of my daughter."

Kaoru smiled. "I assure you that I will watch them closely, sir."

"Ok."

Haruhi got into the limo with them after giving her father a hug goodbye. Haruhi felt like something was going to happen, but couldn't tell. Oh well. She just wants to have a good time.

(END OF CHAPTER)


	4. An Evil Plan

**_(Thanks for all the great reviews keep giving!)_**

When the Hitachiin limo got to the hotel, they saw Tamaki and Kyouya waiting on them.

"Finally you three...got here." Tamaki's attitude sort of changed in the middle of the sentence, because he saw Haruhi was with them. He blushed a very deep red color.

"Hello Haruhi."

"Oh hi Tamaki..."

"I thought you were riding with Hunny and Mori sempi."

She smiled, "I was, but Hikaru called and asked if I wanted to go with him and Kaoru, and I accepted."

"Oh."

After Hunny and Mori got there, they all checked in and went to their rooms. Unfortunatly Haruhi got stuck with Kyoya, since Tamaki really didn't want to share a room with the _"Evil Lord"._

"Great." She mumbled.

That afternoon they all relaxed at the private beach Kyoya sat up. Hunny and Mori were swimming and Tamaki was sun bathing. Kyoya actually was doing something fun. He was building a sand castle with Kaoru. Haruhi and Hikaru were relaxing next to Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi. Wanna go get something to drink with me?"

"Sure. Want anything Hikaru?"

"No thank you, but thanks for asking."He yawned and put on some sunscreen and his sunglasses.

Tamaki smiled and had a strange idea.

"Haruhi will you get me a smoothie? Any kind please. I'll be right back." He said quickly and then running away quickly and hiding. He got tanning oil out of Mori's bag and smiled and then switched Hikaru's sunscreen with tanning oil.

Haruhi came back moments later with strawberry smoothies.

"Hikaru, you should put more sunscreen on. Your getting red." Tamaki smiled slyly.

Hikaru looked at his chest. "Thanks for the warning boss." He put on the _"Sunscreen."_

Hikaru yawned and fell asleep.

~An Hour Later~

Haruhi looked at Hikaru with wide eyes, "Hikaru!Wake up!"

Hikaru fell off the sunchair. He threw off his sunglasses and looked at himself. His eyes got wide as he saw himself. He was red as a rose. Tamaki looked at him and had to hide his face from laughing.

Kyoya and Mori, with Hunny on his back, walked up. Kyoya got out his cellphone. "I'll call a herbolist." He talked for about five minutes.

"Our specialist, will come in a few moments. He said met him in your hotel room."

Kaoru looked at his brother and stared. He grabbed his brothers hand quickly.

"Hikaru are you alright?"

"I'm ok. I guess."

Kaoru helped Hikaru, with the help of Haruhi, to his room. They laid Hikaru backside down. He yelped in pain a little.

When the doctor arrived he looked Hikaru over and put lotion all over his body. "Give him an ice bath later and keep putting on sunscreen and his special lotions. He should be ok in two days." The doctor left.

Hikaru sighed, "This is gonna be a long vacation."

_**(LOL Sorry for the late update! I moved and school started. Hopefully I'll write somemore.)**_


	5. A Little Love An A New Alliance

**_(HA I'm right on schedule with my chapters now. !YYAAYY! lol I'm being stupid. BTW if I make mistakes message me! BTW I'm sick with bronchitis so this is my only fun besides Fable 2 so I rather write stories lol. Now on to the chapter!)_**

Hikaru sighed. For now he was alone in his room with the worst sunburn in history, to him. Hikaru gently reached and turned on the TV. The swung open. It was Haruhi, in the most sexiest lingerie. His eyes opened wide as she sat next to him. She touched his sunburn and it was healed and she kissed him. She got on top of him and just then someone knocked on the door.

He looked up and no one was there. It had been all in his imagination, well except someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

It was Haruhi. She was in a normal everyday outfit, but it was for a girl. Usually she wore old boy clothes, but this time was different. She sat in the chair next to him.

"Hello, Hikaru. Is it OK if I just hang out with you today? I figured you needed a friend." She smiled and sat down a bag.

He blushed and nodded slowly. "Sure."

_"She's so adorable. And shes also thoughtful. I wonder what's in the bag..." _His thoughts trailed off as she kisses his lips. His lips were not sunburned. He smiled. "Ow. It even hurts to smile." He frowned.

She held the underside of his hand gently with her small tender hand. He smiled, but this time he didn't care if it hurt him.

"So Hikaru, what do you wanna do?"

"Take a bath in ice water."

"Not now."

"Please?"

"No way in hell."

"Why?"

Haruhi sighed.

"Alright. Your leaving your trunks on."

He smiled and gently walked up. ".Ow" He spoke with ever step til he got to the tub and got in. She turned the cold water on. He smiled and breathed in.

"Feels nice."

She smiled.

Tamaki sat on his chair and thought. _"Well that didn't work. I'm just going to have to catch her in a bad mood with Hikaru. Maybe he'll make an ass out of himself and I can step in and save her beautiful spirit. That actually might work. I think I'll-""_ He got cut off.

Kyoya looked up at him. "I know you changed Hikaru's lotion with tanning oil."

Tamaki's eyes widen with shock. _"I have to think of a way to get him off my lead."_

"Kyoya! Why would you ever think that!"

"For one I saw you do it. And two I know you love Haruhi so. I'm not going to tell, but I think it was wrong."

"Wow Kyoya. You've never really told me I saw wrong. You've just let me screw up or you've fixed it."

"Well it gets tyring seeing you make a fool out of yourself." Kyoya smiled and glare appeared over his glasses making them shine.

Tamaki looked down. "I don't wanna hurt Hikaru, or Haruhi for that matter. I just wish she would see that she belongs with me."

Kyoya got up. "Maybe things will change. Who knows." He kept smiling and walked up to the hotel.


	6. A New Beginning

Later that afternoon, Tamaki walked up to the hotel and entered the elevator. Haruhi was in the elevator when the doors slide open.

"Hello Tamaki." She spoke with such softness.

"Hi Haruhi." Tamaki smiled a bit and his face turned red.

_"Why does she have to be so cute, and sweet!"_

Haruhi looked at him. "Are you feeling ok? Your red. Almost as red as Hikaru, did you get sunburned?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm just a little hot. I was going to the room to cool down."

Haruhi looked at him. "I'm gonna go with you just in case something happens. You look so red-" She felt his forehead.

He got even redder and started sweating lightly.

_"She's touched me before, and I've never done this. WHATS WRONG WITH ME!"_

"I'm definitely going with you. Your burning up."

They got to Tamaki's room, and Tamaki laid on the bed. He was still red and she got him some ice.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Well your my friend and I wanted to make sure you were ok." She started to get up.

He grabbed her hand.

"Tamaki?"

She felt something pierce her heart like a thousand knives. It just suddenly hit her.

"Yes, Haruhi."

"Please let go of me." She sighed.

".", he let go of her hand.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go check on Hikaru now ok? I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room.

Tamaki got out his journal. He started writing,

_"Dear Journal,_

_When I was leaving the beach today, I ran into Haruhi in the elevator. My face got all flustered and my heart speed up. Usually I don't do that in front of her...well only a couple times. Like the time I found out she was a girl or I saw her the first time in a swimsuit, but that was different! She cared about me. She even walked me to my room and took care of me for a couple minutes. I wonder why. She seemed all flustered about when I grabbed for her hand too. I'll never know unless she has a diary or a journal like me. Or unless she tells Kyoya. I wonder if she'd tell him. After all he is very wise, well not that wise but he's sneaky. I've always known that. That's the end for know. I'll write later.  
__~Tamaki Suoh~_

Somewhere else though_,_Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru's room. The whole time when she was walking down the hallway, she thought of Tamaki and what her heart though.

_"I like and maybe even love Hikaru. I can't love Tamaki...wait a minute. Maybe I'm taking this a little too far. Maybe Tamaki was just trying to tell me something. What if it was that he liked me. Great Haruhi I'm even more Conscious about this now.", _She sighed.

Haruhi walked up to the door.

"Hikaru?"

She opened the door. Hikaru was asleep. He was so peaceful. She walked quietly over to him and kissed his lips. His eyes opened and he kisses back.

"And so the prince woke up to a kiss.", Hikaru smiled.

Haruhi smiled also, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Its ok, and so am I. My sunburn is healing fast and its peeling."

Haruhi kissed him. "I'm gonna go to my room now. Ok? Call me if you need anything."

He nodded and went back to sleep.

Haruhi ran back to her room and plopped onto her bed and sighed.

"Haruhi."

"Kyoya?"

"Haruhi, you look as if you were chased. Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?", Kyoya sat down next to her.

_"For an evil guy, Kyoya's not that evil. He's just grumpy."_

"I know your wondering why I'm being so nice. I'm not all bad. I use that to scare people. Tamaki loosens people up, ok?"

"Its Tamaki."

She told him what was going on.

"Well I can't help you with Hikaru, but I know for a fact Tamaki likes you. In fact he actually loves you."

A tear came from her eye, and Kyoya wiped it off.

"I can call your father and tell him you wanna go home and be alone if you want."

"That's ok. I'll be alright."

Kyoya got up, "I'll be back later."

Haruhi nodded and fell asleep in her thoughts.

Kyoya walked over to Tamaki's room.

"Tamaki, you've actually phased Haruhi. You need to go talk to her. I told her about you."

Tamaki looked at him, "YOU DID WHAT!"

"She understands and also feels confused. Go talk to her now."

Tamaki nodded, "I'll do it."

Tamaki got up and walked over to the room.

"Haruhi?"

She woke up, "Yes?"

"Its me. Can I come in?"

She opened the door, "Look Tamaki I know you like me."

"I know you do, and I know you like me."

She blushed, "I'm just confused."

"Well here. Let me unconfused you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her lips.

**(OH!CLIFFHANGER! I know a bunch of people are now like BOOO! YOU SUCK! LOL XD *something gets thrown at her* HEY! DON'T WORRY! I'll update it after I update my other story, k?" **


	7. The Monster Mix Up

**(Ok. I know I said I'd update later but I couldn't resist. And HikaruXHaruhi fans I'm sorry and I'm gonna have a lil TamaXHar, but not much. And if you've never heard the song that goes with this story look it up on my youtube page DarkBlackEmoAngel it's That Should Be Me.)**

Haruhi kissed back for a second and realized what she was doing. She tried to pull back, but Tamaki wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, embracing her with his love. She had tears come from her eyes as he finally went for air.

"Tamaki!Why in hell did you do that!"

"I thought it was a perfect moment."

"Well you thought wrong!Now get out!", Haruhi started pushing him out the door and she locked it. She laid on her bed and though.

_"Mom...do you see what's happening to me. The host club use to be fun, til I fell in love..Now its just...well...its dramatic. More than Tamaki...usually is...I'm mortified about the details that have happened. I just wish this nightmare would be over. " _She cried herself to sleep.

Tamaki walked into the hallway. Kaoru looked at him. He had seen everything.

"How could you."

"Huh?"

"I said how could you!"

Tamaki turned around, "Oh Kaoru, I didn't see you."

"I bet your ass you didn't. I can't believe you would do that to Hikaru, and I bet you anything you had something to do with his sunburn. Didn't you."

Tamaki looked away, "I'm not gonna lie. I am a man of loyalty and honor. I did."

"Save it for someone else who cares."

Kaoru looked at him with an evil scowl, "Just to let you know. You hurt Haruhi or my brother, I'll hurt you."

Kaoru walked off. He decided that he wasn't going to tell Hikaru...yet.

Tamaki walked off to his room and closed the door.

_"He's right.", _he sighed. _"Hikaru is supposed to be my friend. It goes the same for Haruhi too. I can't believe it. I'm a monster..."_

Kaoru walked to his room and sat on the bed, "He's asleep..."

Hikaru was dead in sleep.

Kaoru smiled a bit and thought,_"He's still clueless. Hikaru has a lot to learn. I know people think we are alike but the truth is we're not. Every since we were little people kept getting us mixed up. People still do. The only one that can really tell is our mother and Haruhi. Hikaru still acts like he's a child, but Haruhi straightens him out. If he ever knew what happened it would kill him. Everyone who gets close to us leaves us. That's why we decided to stay together. Most twins want to be separate. We knew we were but we wanted to be the same. It was fun, but the truth is what we really wanted was at also be told apart. I know it doesn't really make sense but the simple was of putting this is we wanted both. I remember the time we tricked that one girl when we were in middle school. It was so cruel of us, but then again they say children are some of the cruelest creatures, but we didn't mean to we had a good point. She wanted either of us, like we were toys. We wanted someone to want either Hikaru for Hikaru or me for me. It was always that way til Tamaki and Haruhi walked into our lives. The host club is one of the best things that's happened to us. Its the highlight of our day...Oh it's getting late. I'll think about this again later."_

Kaoru went to sleep.

**(I KNOW ITS NOT ALOT BUT ITS A START AGAIN!I've been very busy, with band and school. Its my senior year at my school and were always busy. XD PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	8. Author's Note

**I know this is probley not a chapter,well its not. But anyways, is anybody reading these? I have come to a conclusion if no one reviews no new chapters...sorry if I'm being mean its just I wanna hear what you guys think. Ok?**

**Any Ideas?**


	9. A New Love

**I know this is probley not a chapter,well its not. But anyways, is anybody reading these? I have come to a conclusion if no one reviews no new chapters...sorry if I'm being mean its just I wanna hear what you guys think. Ok?**

When Hikaru woke up he had become a little tan, but the best thing was he didn't hurt. He smiled and jumped up.

"Kaoru! Wake up!I'm tan!"

Kaoru looked up and looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your tall, dark, and handsome." He laughed and sat up.

Hikaru laughed," I'm going to go see Haruhi!" He ran out in his boxers.

Kaoru laughed as he got up, put on some shorts, and a tee shirt.

When Hikaru knocked on Haruhi and Kyoya's door, Kyoya opened the door.

"Well, well, well. Hikaru!" Kyoya sighed. "Why in the world, are you in your underwear?"

"Aw expecting Tamaki?"

"Shut it, you ass."

Hikaru walked in and sat on Haruhi's bed.

Haruhi woke up. "Your beautiful when your sleeping."

Her eyes opened wide and gasped. She looked up.

"Well, aren't you dark? How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thank you for taking care of me."

She blushed, "Your welcome. I wanted to do it."

He hugged her. She blushed even redder.

She felt his warm chest against her nightgown. She kissed him. It felt weird. After she kidded Tamaki or well Tamaki kissed her, it just felt not as good. She got up and broke the hug.

"Hikaru, tell the rest of the guys we need to go home tomorrow or in the next couple days. I'm missing my father."

"That's fine." He left and told everyone after he got dressed.

000000000000

When they all got home Ruoji hugged her. "WELCOME HOME DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL!" He almost smuthered her in the huge hug.

"DAD!"

"AW, whats wrong. Your never too old to have a hug from your father now!"

She laughed, but then the edges of her smile gently dropped down. He walked made her some tea.

"What's wrong? Something happened didn't it?"

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in you face, and your eyes. It's the way your mother looked, when she told me she was sick..."

Haruhi looked away, "Yeah something did happen..." She took a sip of her tea.

"Did you.."

Haruhi looked quickly, "NO!"

He smiled, "A Tamaki problem then?"

Haruhi laughed, "Maybe."

Ruoji tightned his ponytail, then took a drink of his tea.

"He made a move."

Haruhi nodded, "He kissed me."

He dropped his tea glass and jumped up.

"HE DID WHAT!"

Haruhi jumped back quickly, frightened.

Ruoji sat back down.

"What happened?"

Haruhi told him everything.

"Did you like it?"

"I did."

Ruoji smiled, and then hugged her. "I'm so sorry dear, but your stuck in a love triangle."

Haruhi looked away. "What should I do?"

"Confront Tamaki about it."

"Are you serious dad?"

"Very, you'll never know his true feeling or if it was just the heat of the moment kiss."

She sighed, "Maybe your right."

He smiled, "I know I'm right."

0000

The next day she ran into Music Room 3 and ran into Tamaki.

No one but Kyoya was there, and he exited quietly.

"Tamaki I need to know how you feel."

"What do you mean? I kissed you. That out to tell you right there."

Haruhi's face flushed.

"Haruhi come here."

She walked over to him.

"This isn't easy for me, but...I like you. Well...I love you. I always have. Haruhi, you belong with me. I could love you so much better. Please..."

Haruhi had streams of tears running down her eyes and hugged him.

"I think I love you both."

"If you do love me, then give me a chance..."

She thought for the longest time and sighed. She finally knew what she must do.

"I'll do it."

Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you."


	10. I'm Sorry I Can't

**(You people are reviewing but i just got called awful!When I read that my mind came up with a twist. lol i hope you like long stories. :D At one point they're might be one-two chapters with TamaXHar but my fav couple is HikaXHaru k? STOP CALLING ME A MEANIE DX)**

Haruhi walked away and breathed in. _"I need to find Hikaru..."_

0000

Hikaru walked into the music room. He sat down and got out his phone. _"Since Tamaki's at his Algebra course. We'll have the music room all to ourselves :)"_

Haruhi checked her messages. _"I hope he's gonna be ok..When I do this." _She ran to the music room.

When she opened the door, Hikaru had a small bouqet of red roses in his hand and chocolate.

"Wow Hikaru..."

"Listen I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, but at least I'm not acting like an ass. Well...nevermind the ass part but I want you to know, I love you hun."

Haruhi was just about to say something until he kissed her. He licked her bottom lip gently, she parted her lips slowly allowing him access. He put the roses and bar of delicious candy down. He ran his long, warm, slim fingers through her thick beautiful short hair. Their tounges wrestled for domanince, Hikaru's won. She felt a part of her heart go away and a new feeling came upon her. She moaned gently at his new touch. He broke the beautiful, amazing kiss.

"Hikaru, I love you! That was amazing!"

Hikaru smiled and looked at the clock. "Meet me in the middle of the courtyard later on at seven tonight. I'm gonna have a special date planned, alright?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I'll be there."

She ran off into the abandoned hallway.

0000

Tamaki was in their hiding place. He had just gotten out of Algebra and sat down. He waited on Haruhi.

"Tamaki..."

"AH, Haruhi! Did you do it?"

"No, I can't. Tamaki you just got to me ok? I can't stand what was about to do to Hikaru!" She started crying at this point, "Tamaki, I just wanna be friends! I don't love you like I do Hikaru. I'm sorry..." She walked off.

0000000

Hikaru sat up lights at about six. He had Haruhi's favorites and he waited for her.

Haruhi appeared about a hour later. She was dressed in a pretty shirt and jeans for once.

"Your beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you." He had everything ready.

They ate and then talked about their future.

"Haruhi...I really love you." He kissed her, and she kissed back. She feel back as he pushed forward and feel on her almost. She started to freak out.

"Don't calm down. I didn't mean too." He gently trailed up on her to her lips and kissed them.

She smiled.

**(I think I'll leave it here for now. The next chapter might make it M...or T Tell me what you people want T or M?)**


	11. Cheater Cheater

**( OK. She's gonna...wait I CAN"T TELL YOU THE NXT PART!Oops... sorrry! ANYWAYS 3-3 but since I really ain't in the mood to write dirty I'll keep it T...but you better hold on to your hats for this one ;D Hope you like TamaXKyoya)**

Hikaru licked her neck and gave her little love bites. She moaned, but through all this it felt wrong. _"I need to tell him...I need to tell him before he does this..."_

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru looked up, "Something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," She spoke and sat up.

He gently slid off of her and laid on his back, closing his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, it's just, Tamaki kissed me."

Hiakru's eyes came open as he jumped up.

"When?"

"A couple times...Once at the vacation, the last was early this morning...I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you. He told me to give him a chance, and I was going to break it off, but I saw you, and felt your kiss, I re-felt our love...I'm so sorry." She wiped away a few tears.

Hikaru kneeled beside her and hugged her. "It's alright. As long as your with me, I'm not mad."

Haruhi and him feel over but this time she feel on him. "We just keep falling." Hikaru laughed.

Deep inside Hikaru, he felt angry. He felt sadness. Atleast Tamaki could take away what he was going to do next. Hikaru really did love Haruhi. He never had a second thought about it.

Hikaru kissed her lips and did his amazing kiss. His hands moved and gently went under her shirt and up her back. "I love you Haruhi." He said breaking the amazing kiss.

"I love you too."

00000

Tamaki sat in his bedroom. "I wish I wasn't a screw up all the time."

"Master Tamaki, one of your friends are here."

"Haruhi?"

"Guess again you ass."

"Oh Kyoya, its you."Kyoya sat down on Tamaki's bed.

"What happened between you and Haruhi?" He asked laying back, working on his laptop.

"Horrible things.."

Kyoya sat up. "Tamaki, what happened?"

"She still loves him."

Kyoya sort of felt bad. He really didn't like seeing Tamaki sad so, he tried to make him feel better. Kyoya wrapped his arm around Tamaki. "Listen, I'll be ok."

"I know. Its just with her not liking me anymore, I'm gonna be a bit lonely." Kyoya hugged him. Tamaki looked up and leaned in and stole a kiss from Kyoya.

Kyoya kissed back but then he sat up. "I've gotta go." He ran out after gathering his stuff.

Tamaki looked around, "Renge was right. I am the lonely prince. Even Kyoya abandoned me."

00000

Hikaru got back really late that night and Kaoru was up waiting as Hikaru got in bed smelling like Haruhi.

"Where have you been?"

"With Haruhi. She cheated, but its no problem. She's in love with me and that's that."

"Wow, she told you!"

"You knew! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Hikaru hugged him.

"Thank you."


End file.
